The Timelord Theory
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: As the Doctor went on one last trip around, him and the TARDIS was dragged into a Time/Space fissure while he regenerated. Due to this, he ended up becoming a child and taken in by the Delia and becomes Red's younger brother. When Team Rocket finds out of his allegiance with the legendaries, he finds himself suddenly the target of many people. 11th Doctor!Ash AU.
1. The Doctor Regenerates

Ashi: Ah Ha Ha, I cannot wait!

Aschlyn: I thought you were going to do that Left 4 Dead 2 fanfiction.

Ashi: I am, but this idea has been stuck in my head for the longest -I had to write it!

Aschlyn: -Mumbles- Of course you did...

Ashi: Oh don't worry, I'm almost done with chapter 22 of "From Songs to Ashes". Now, can you do the disclaimer?

Aschlyn: DeathhunterAshi does not own Doctor Who, nor does she own Pokemon. She does in fact have plenty of merchandise of the latter and some of the former.

Ashi: Gah, shut up! Also, this takes place right after the 10th Doctor defeats the Master and before he regenerates! Please enjoy!

* * *

His newest regeneration was jarring to say the least. After the big fight with the Master and knowing this 10th version of him wasn't going to last, he went on a trip to just observe how his former companions were doing (even Donna, whose memories he had to erase for her own safety). As the Doctor travelled to his next location, he was startled when the TARDIS shook and made it's whining noise. At the same time, the time-travelling alien's two hearts thumped loudly in his chest as a bolt of pain travelled up his spine. To make it a little worse, his hands started to glow.

"Well, this isn't good." What he said was a understatement to say the least.

The TARDIS whined and crashed again while the Doctor tried to direct the old girl to somewhere, anywhere would be good to say the least. Cursing in Galifrayian, he looked at the monitor and mentally panicked when he saw a time fissure right where they were heading.

"Come on old girl, get us out of here!" The brown-haired alien yelled, but it began to shake out of control and dragged them into the fissure.

The Doctor was thrown across the spaceship and roughly hit the back of his head. Dazed, he felt another wave of pain shoot through his entire body this time as his arms started to glow and then his face, ripping an anguished scream from him. As this happened the TARDIS landed in a deep and dark cave, making her whirling noise once again as to arrive. The door spaceship opened and someone unfamiliar came out. Instead of a tall, brown haired-blue eyed man with a Scottish/British accent, a young boy with unruly black hair, wide brown eyes and strange horizontal lightning shaped scars on his face jumped out.

"Well, this is new." The boy squeaked with a apprehensive look on his face and pulled a mirror from his former regeneration's clothes.  
"It appears that I am simply a child now, about 6, 7? Though I'm still not a Ginger!"

The child Doctor looked around the new area and went back into the TARDIS, hopping up and down with a new pair of glasses on along with a improved Sonic Screwdriver to look at the monitor.

"What is that, it seems to be Kanji- Kanto Region, Cerulean Cave...Cerulean? I appear to be in Japan, but there was that crack in space; I could be in an entirely new reality! That's amazing!" He shouted again with his high-pitched voice and ran around the ship, looking for clothes that would actually fit him.

With all (or most) of his regenerations being adults, The Doctor had a hard time trying to find out what to wear for now. Eventually, he decided on a bright yellow tank top, blue shorts, red suspenders and black sneakers. If anyone told him twice, he'd say that these clothes were great!

"Alright, now time to find as much information as I can..." He mumbled excitedly and tried to reach up to the buttons on the console. It was then that he realized that he was too short. "...As I am a child now, this height puts me at 42 inches tall...I need to be at LEAST 74 inches to reach up there." With a small sigh and diminishing pride, the Doctor went to get a step ladder- one that reached the 32 inches he was missing.

When he finally finished calculating everything, pulling every. Single. Theory out of his mind (the only thing that did not regress and never will), the small Doctor sat back on the ladder and buried his childish face into his small hands.

"There's no way back..." He mumbled and looked up at the high ceiling of the TARDIS with a solemn expression on his face. "The crack in time quite literly closed as soon as we landed here; No possible way out of this reality..."

He knew that he had no possible way to get out of this place where he should most likely not 'exist', so he would do what he always did in that situation -adapt.

"Pokemon, what are those mysterious, mysterious creatures? At age 10, children can choose a starter Pokemon and go on a journey with the parents consent. There are only 150 currently known species to exist here in Kanto, though there may be more. Of course! That means there are other regions as well which means more species of Pokemon!" He span around his ship with childish glee before realizing that he would had to leave his beloved TARDIS here to go.

"I'm sorry old girl, but that would mean leaving you here for a while. I don't know how long, but I'll definitely come back." The Doctor whispered tenderly with a sad smile. There were times when he wished the ship would respond, even if it was just interface, but those were for only emergencies and he knew it.

After just...taking a while to look around the TARDIS one last time for now, the Doctor picked up a satchel filled with bare necessities, his Sonic Screwdriver, and the psychic paper (he had a feeling it was going to work a lot better now) and walked out of the spaceship. Taking the keys out, he locked the door and turned around, walking out of Cerulean Cave.

He was amazed at all of the nature around and the Pokemon, THE POKEMON were everywhere! They ranged from the simple Normal-type Rattata to the temperamental Sperrow and Fearrow that flew around. The Doctor walked around the area with a big childish grin on his face as he jumped down the natural ledges and sat down; pulling out the map the TARDIS printed out of the region, a baffled expression grew on his face.

"Well, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be- I came from where that cavern was and down the hill here is another cave." He started, pointing at Mt. Moon. "If I am to get to Pallet Town down there, it would take me 3 days and 3 hours if I was a adult. The problem is that due to my 'age', I'll have a smaller amount of stamina and only be able to walk a quarter of that mile before complaining about hunger and thirst." With a sigh, the Doctor stuck the map back into his satchel and began the long trek to Pallet Town. Little did he know that beady, black eyes were following his every movement...

* * *

Well, I bet you all weren't expecting a crossover like this! Due to someone telling me about the "Ash is a Timelord" theory as to why he doesn't age, I had a idea about this a long time ago. Due to this though, it means that he didn't meet Amy Pond and by junction Rory. This Also means that River Song isn't married to the 11th Doctor because that timeline is altered. In order to fit that all in as well, characters from the Pokemon Special will exist in this world alongside other characters, for example - Blue and Gary will be siblings and Daisy is still the older sister. And to those who will complain about the 11th Doctor!Ash not knowing the Creation quadriceps (Dalgia, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus), it's because the TARDIS was supposedly region-locked and can only show results for Kanto. Don't worry though, the Doctor will meet them!

Well, That's all I've got to say for now- the next chapter will finally introduce Red and Delia Ketchum into the story! The next chapter: **"The Doctor has a Family!"** I'll see you all later!


	2. The Doctor's New Family?

Ashi: This looks off to a good success!

Aschlyn: it's not bad.

Ashi: Gee, thanks. Anyway, I, DeathhunterAshi do not own the licenses of Pokemon or Doctor Who, for they belong to Game Freak and Steve Moffat of BBC. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter of 'The Timelord Theory!' Oh yeah, now it's going to be The Doctor/Ash-centric now!

* * *

As time goes by, you don't notice certain things when you're tired and for someone like me- well, I should've probably had seen this coming. I mean, wouldn't anyone be concerned to see a six year old walking around with No visible protection?

"Of course they would be, but there is no one around to be concerned with- there are only children with Pokemon as well!" I mumbled with a pout present on my face as I walked up what the signs labeled as route 4 to a rather desolate cave.

After a few hours and what the pocket-watch said it was around 5:35 in the afternoon, I dropped on the ground next to a patch of grass. I was rather surprised as this area has gravel and dry ground so it was astonishing that it was there.

"Perhaps through a selective evolution line, these patches of grass was able to grow thanks to spores and the amount of rain that falls in this area- which would be quite a bit thanks to the ocean and the hydrologic cycle and allowed it to adapt. This is simply stupendous!" With that declaration of mine, I began to rummage through my satchel for my Sonic Screwdriver when something had rustled right next to me. As a baffled look crossed my face, I looked over and saw that there was a Pokemon right next to me. It had shaggy white fur and its eyes were strangely red, looking like something out of a cartoon on the telly.

"What is this, it looks like a strange combination of a pig and a monkey..." Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say as it seemed to get angry.

"Man-Mankey!" It shouted with a irritated look on its face as its hands began to glow and threw a punch, aiming clearly at me. Thankfully somehow I got out the way in time as the rock that was right next to me was shattered in to tiny pieces.

"Ah...that must be my cue to leave." I said and began running away from the angry pig-monkey as it chased after me in a violent pursuit. What did I do to make it so angry, I've only been here for a few hours!

"Maybe that's apart of its nature, I don't know all I know is that it is catching up to me very fast!" As if Lady Luck decided not be be my lovely maiden today, I tripped and fell off one of the ledges, feeling the scrapes on my hands, knees, and legs throb painfully. And is my ankle broken, no- its just sprained. Goody.

Looking back up, a small phantom of fear appeared on my face when realizing I could be killed right here and now, newly regenerated as a child despite being eight hundred and twenty five years old in a whole 'nother world yet to be explored. Oh, this wasn't going to end well at all-

"Mr. Mime, use Psychic on that Mankey!" Someone shouted out and the pig-monkey well, Mankey as it was called was thrown across from where I was the slammed into a wall. it hopped up again with a enraged look, but that was quickly remedied when a intense amount of psychic energy slammed into the other Pokemon and it slid down with swirls in its eyes.

"Are you okay?!" I looked up, my eyes laden with pain when I saw a beautiful young woman with brown hair and brown eyes ran over with a clown-like Pokemon.

"How ironic...that it would be a clown." I managed to say before my exhaustion, admirably hunger, and pain made me black out.

When I woke up, it was in a unknown location; the walls were sterile while the bed itself was actually very soft. Looking over to the side, I saw that there was a egg-shaped Pokemon walking around with a nurse's hat on. It looked over and said 'Chansey' before waddling over and checking my vitals, though mostly smothering me.

"Wait wait I'm fine! The throbbing in my foot is still there, but I don't have a concussion and everything is good!" I said out loud while gently pushing the nurse Pokemon away. When I said this, she said her name again and pushed the call button next to the bed.

After about five minutes, a woman with pink hair wearing a nurse's outfit, the same woman from before with the beautiful brown eyes and a boy with black hair and red eyes walked into the room.

"How are you doing today? My name is Nurse Candice Joy; you were unconscious for quite a while." The nurse said with a kind smile on her face as the Pokemon next to her said its name again.

"I'm fine- getting chased around isn't exactly new to me. Being stuck in another world on the other hand..." I mumbled and looked to the side. "I'm the Docto-I mean Ash. Don't exactly have a last name though."

"Ash, that's a nice name; where are your parents though? Children aren't allowed to leave town without a Pokemon with them." Nurse Joy asked with a concerned look on her face.

I looked down with a silent sigh and a somber look on my face. I was never one to talk about anything pertaining to my family and the Time War expect for my companions- except for Rose...The two women most have noticed this as they did not mention it again either.

"Even so, we're not allowed to let children wander alone by themselves after the incidents of missing children in Kalos." She started and the brown-haired woman looked over in astonishment.

"You don't mean to-"

"I'm sorry Ash, but you might have to be put in a orphanage." She finished and surprisingly I wasn't that shocked.

I should have known, I mean- I'm a eight-hundred and ninety five year old that looks six! I don't think I would be able to get my Trainer's License like that, meaning that I can't explore this world...I looked down with a small sigh until something pulled at my hospital-issued short. Looking down, I saw that the raven-haired boy from before was staring at me; his red eyes staring into my amber brown ones. His mother looked pensive when watching this and a shocked look filled with admiration crossed her face when he spoke.

"...Ash..." He said quietly and pulled at the pajamas again.

"He said your name..." Nurse Joy responded in surprised, knowing that the six-year old rarely talks to anyone, even his mother.

And with a smile, the brown-hair woman walked over and looked at me and a strange warmth filled my chest where my two hearts beat (luckily they didn't catch that). With that she said, I didn't know what to say besides yes.

"Ash, how would you like to live with Red and I in Pallet Town?"She said and her smile with so much love and compassion that the cold bearing that the thought of being alone that settled deep in my mind began to melt.

When the dark night that was there before passed until a new morning, I walked with Ms. Delia Ketchum and young Red Ketchum back to Pallet Town- back to a possible new home. Well, I thought that we would until Delia pulled out another Pokeball and released what looked to be a giant bird with a long head crest of hair?!

"How unusual, I've never seen an avian with such long cuticles of hair like this, save for the Aggedor, but those are two entirely different species!" I said in excitement as the Avian Pokemon looked over with an apprehensive look on its face and cawed 'Pidgeot' irritably.

"Sorry for not letting you hunt more today Pidgeot, but could you help carry us back to Pallet Town?" She said with a apologetic smile and the pokemon blinked before leaning down a bit, as to wait for us to get on its back.

Have you ever ridden on a giant bird? Well neither have I and I'm not sure whether to scream or shout happily! Red had the same blank look on his face while holding onto his mother. Not wanting to fall off, I held tightly onto the Pidgeot's plumage and looked over at the two. Delia must have noticed me looking at her because he turned her head lightly and smiled.

Well, in a few hours we'll be in Pallet Town and I...after so many long years might have a family again...

* * *

You know what, feel free to flame me on this one 'cause I'm not sure if I did well on characterizing the Doctor very well. He's very much an adult in a child's body and from what I read- the Doctor might have not have a 'good' one. They didn't specify, so a lot felt left out.

Anyway, feel free to tell me how you feel about this chapter! Look out for the next one: The Doctor and Mew!


End file.
